hospital accomodation
by grimmichilove
Summary: After a mission that has kakashi wake up in a hospital bed, he is given the information that due to his in ability to settle for staying in hospital he is to share accommodation with a fellow Jounin. How will Kakashi take to his roommate and what complications will arise.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I registered was my head pounding like I had had a night out on the town, which wasn't something I would do. The next thing I noticed was the searing light breaking there way through my eye lids adding to the already present headache. As I struggled to open my eye I noticed the reason why it was so bright, everywhere was white. immediately this set alarm bells of in my head. 'this isn't my home', 'white means hospital'. At this realisation my eye burst open and I went to sit bolt right up in bed before a spike of pain laced through me making me gasp and collapse back to the bed, eyes screwed shut.

A pair of footsteps quickly made there way towards me then nothing. I opened my eye to see a pink hair kunoichi leaning over me, concern spread across her face. "Now Kakashi sensei, you have been here enough times to know doing that isn't a good idea" said Sakura. At realising it was her relief spread across my face, followed with concern. "glad to see your safe Sakura..." I croaked out before a coughing fit sent another spasm of pain through me, I ignored it. "How is Narut-?" I went to ask before the sliding door to my room was opened and a certain blond haired ninja came leaping into the room. "KAKASHI SENSEI!" the blond bellowed before he went to make a flying hug at me, Naruto didn't even make it to the curtain by my bed before he was smacked down to the ground by an annoyed Sakura. "NARUTO, you know Kakashi is in no state for an entrance like that you idiot" Sakura scolded Naruto while he rubbed the area Sakura had punched. It was as Naruto was doing that that I noticed the cast on his arm and guilt washed through me. 'So they had gotten hurt'.

Team seven escaping Sai was on a mission to the rice country after a report of places within a village there being robbed. We expected a few brutes with more muscle than brains, what we didn't expect were rouge Ninja's from the hidden mist to ambush us. We had managed to take down three out of the five of them before one of them got me from behind sending my world black. The last thing I saw was Sakura on the ground and Naruto fighting the two of them.

Sakura brought me out of my thoughts another annoyed look on her face. "Kakashi have you even heard a thing I said?" she asked arms on her hips. I rubbed the back of my head smiling embarrassed "Sorry Sakura, what did you say?" I asked. Sakura sighed before she repeated what she had said. "When we were on the mission you got stabbed quite harshly through the stomach and lost quite a bit of blood..." she paused looking at my abdomen with a sad twinkle in her eyes. "Now a wound like that would keep you in here for a few weeks so we can make sure the healing is going well and you don't strain your self too much pulling out the stitches and wrecking all my hard work...normally" sakura said as I slowly raised myself into a sitting position. "Normally?" I repeated questioningly tilting my head to the side a bit, Sakura continued. "well I know how much you can't stand hospitals, so I arranged for you to be out of here when you woke up". My eye must have been the size of the moon at this and my face lighting up like a Christmas tree before Sakura cut in again. "However, there's a catch...you won't be at home we have other accommodation for you with another chunnin" Sakura said looking at me expectantly. There was a pause as I took in the information...before my face turned to one of shock."WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?" Kakashi said with an expression of utter shock. "You heard me." Sakura said crossing her arm's. "You know why we have to do this Kakashi-sensei, you aren't well enough to be moving around normally and left on your own knowing you, you will push your self too far. So you are going to share accommodation with a willing and already agreed Chunnin". As if to answer Kakashi's next question of who there was a knock on the door. "Ahh that will be him now" sakura said turning before she called for the guest to enter.

As he entered the room, he suddenly felt very nervous. Kakashi was looking at him with a mixture of shock and horror while Sakura had an expression of pity hidden by a smile, instantly making the chunnin doubt his decision. "IRUKA?...don't tell me YOUR the Chunnin I'm sharing accommodation with?" Kakashi asked before going into another coughing fit while Iruka had a tick mark appear at his head at Kakashi's comment and Naruto looked lost as to what to do. "Yes I am the one who will be looking out for you while you are getting better, I have satisfactory medical knowledge considering I have to look after reckless kids most of the day, so handling you shouldn't be a problem compared to them" Iruka said folding his arms irked that he actually had to explain his actions to the Chunnin. At Iruka's explanation Kakashi seemed to catch a thought before he said "speaking of kids, how you going to look after me when you have them to look after?" while raising an eyebrow. "Genma is taking over for me while I look after you during your recuperation time, that will be until you are back on your feet enough to go home properly" Iruka said as all irritation faded from his posture.

Suddenly Sakura piped up clapping her hands to get everyone's attention "Right any ways sensei, a decent amount of your belongings have been taken to Iruka's place ready for you. So all you need to do is have the food that is coming your way any moment now then get ready to go over to Iruka's place". At that Naruto, Iruka and Sakura headed for the door just as the nurse with Kakashi's "food" came in. Kakashi looked at what he was served and mentally thanked Sakura to pulling some strings in being able to get something that at least resembled food, before he dug in.


End file.
